Noah and Aly: Titanic Version
by RvnCat9193
Summary: This is a story about young Allie and Noah, in the Titanic Era 1912ish. Noah, obviously, in the story has been liking 17 year old Aly Hamilton, and is trying to impress her.Rated Teen for Language,some Adult situations, action later on.
1. Noah Vs Allie

**NOTE :I do not own any of these characters in this story. All of them are either historical, or from credited writers and screenwriters from either movies/history/books.**

Chapter 1

Noah Calhoun Vs. Aly Hamilton

April 5th 1911 Southampton, England

It was the fifth of April on a mild day in England, as Noah Calhoun arrived to his house, fresh from a hard day's work at the lumberyard. He had been sending in his deliveries for the building of the soon-to-be biggest human made transportation on the face of the earth.

_Where is Fin?_ He thought to himself desperately pulling on his jacket and wiping his head with a sigh, as he put his hands in his jacket. Walking down the streets of downtown Southampton in the 1900s was not the excitement of the century, but it gave a person who did not have two dimes to rub together something to do. Noah, at least knew that he was lucky to be getting a job on the Titanic, the ship his company had received orders. It still worried his father, who was barely living in a poorly made Tenant on the other side of the small town.

Before he could get the thought across his head, Fin, his best friend had joined him in walking toward the large Ferris wheel that had was placed on the Countryside, just one half mile from the lumberyard itself. Of course, he could only afford one or two goes, but if he were lucky, he would be able to impress the girl his eyes had been set on for a while. Aly Hamilton.

"You ain't ever gonna getcha a girl like _her," _Fin slapped him on the shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I can't get my hopes up… It's worth the wait. She's pretty, funny…"

"Wealthy, didn't you forget that? She's out of your league for heaven's sake, Calhoun!"

"Don't you be forgetting that I'm the one with the job on the Titanic next year. Knowin' her family, Fin, she is more than likely going to be on that ship when it leaves that dock in the spring!"

His best friend looked him in the eye with a contemptuous look and sighed. Then he put a hand on his shoulder, and finally said after coming up the words that had taken him, with his tiny brain cells, at least several minutes to figure out how to explain to a person like Noah, who didn't seem to get the picture between a Socialite and a Lumberyard worker. "No-ah. Listen to me. Aly Hamilton is the richest girl in town, her father is in the Parliament and yours is the owner of a poor old Lumberyard, look at the picture. I'm sorry!"

Noah's eyes lingered from his shoes for a moment, then up into Fin's bright blue eyes. He could tell that he was trying to be the friend that he was, but stubborn enough as he was, a Calhoun wouldn't listen. His hands in his pockets, and his cap on his head Noah gloomily nodded off to Fin and headed down the street with a mopping expression trying to figure out why he even was attracted to Alison Hamilton in the first place.


	2. Valentine's Memories

Chapter 2

February 14th, 1912

Winchester, England – flashbacks. Docks of Southampton – main storyline

Alison Hamilton, the beautiful rich girl that it seemed like everyone loved from the outside, was actually a pain in the arse and Noah Calhoun had found that out the hard way. He had confronted her in almost 3 months ago at this point, and things had not turned out so well.

(Flashback)

_Noah made a mental note, never to make him look so stupid again. Nevertheless, he had to admit Alison wasn't what he had expected, but there was always a flaw with something. Whether it was a woman or a thickly cut piece of lumber, he decided to go for it again. Fin and him had planned it all out, he would talk to her on the Maiden Voyage of the Titanic where **nothing, nothing **could go wrong. But then again, it was Valentine's Day today, it was not an official holiday but he felt that by the time, he had the luck of the draw with Alison - it would be his lucky day._

_A certain Mr. Calhoun was kicking his shoes in the dry, dusty roads of Winchester. Which were just a couple miles from the actual Southampton. He was wandering aimlessly for something to do with his new paycheck, sadly a couple of dollars. Sure as heck, not impress the Alison Hamilton. Lingering outside her door, at quarter to 8 in the morning was not the most stalker like thing to do, or was it? Once, he spotted a pair of eyes that he could not recognize. He made a run for it, throwing himself over the black, iron-gate fence hurriedly. Within a couple of minutes, he had safely made it down the street._

(End Flashback)

Wow, Noah and Fin could not believe it was almost April 11, the day the largest human made form of transportation would set off to Queens, Ireland and then off to its final stop, New York! His dad had figured that it would be easier to get a job in the land of the free, that many immigrants already were heading off to as they spoke. Finishing his Valentine, Noah knew the next stop was the Postal delivery. Borrowing a couple cents from Fin, he set off to mail it with the biggest grin from ear-to-ear. The valentine was a cut out heart made out of a red satin/velvet type material, and had "Be my Valentine" written with a black pen over the center of the heart.

As richer people who happened to be driving past, in one of those automobiles, they scornfully looked at Noah. Noah was the perfect example of a dirty-blonde way-out-of-their league person. He was a Calhoun who earned his best salary he could, and went to work every day he could possibly. However, that was not good enough with the stereotypes people had against him. Just, he wasn't ever good enough for those people.


	3. Finding Noah

NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, I just mixed the environment with actual historic events and some that I may have made up.

Chapter 3

"Noah? Noah Calh…..houn? Noah Calhoun!"

Allie Hamilton asked with a slightly surprised expression as she repeated the name repeatedly. Her father had told her days earlier, that he had been passing her iron-gate Winchester home outside of Southampton. Now, she was lingering around the docks waiting for a familiar sign of the person he had been talking with. As spoiled and pampered as she was she was interested to see this poorer classman, even if he just worked in a lumberyard for his day job. That name, she had known it from the person she had met less than two months ago on…Valentine's Day. Yet, many people had sent her Valentines and roses. Many of which were handsome and brilliant men from such exotic places as France.

Noah Calhoun's best friend, a leather clad capped Irish gentleman from London as it turned out, happened to hear the young miss as she wandered. Just to see such beauty on an ordinary dock was an exceptional surprise in itself. The one that was working on the Titanic, as it happened to be. In fact, there were over thousands of Irish men working on the titanic, and the Irish were most definitely proud ('Tis an honor' quoted a strong leader in the Irish diplomatic government). Back on subject, he headed over as if to see if it was indeed the one Calhoun had been crushing on for many a time.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked taking off his cap politely and nodding in acknowledgment.

"Um," her British accent strong as the winds on that chilly day, Aly thought about the question and nodded slyly.

"Are you a friend of a gentleman named Noah Calhoun? I've heard he works on the docks of Southampton, and at the lumber mill on the east side and I was wondering if you would happen to…"

Noticing how fast the girl was talking, he raised an eyebrow slightly. Other people as well noticed the pretty, attractive, young girl. Her father was a Member of Parliament. Seeing her on the dirty, damp, cold streets of these sidewalks, without any sign of a fancy automobile or residential estate, was a strange sight indeed. They were surprised to see her talking to Fin, of all people. It was not a bad thing, it was just that Socialite's and Lumberjacks, if you could call him, do not exactly mix.

"Yeah, he's the guy that sent you that personalized Valentine, I'll tell him later…he's out delivering a load. I'm sorry!"

Disappointed she nodded, sighed, and walked off with a muttering of Thank you, under her breath. Then she took one last look at the soon-to-be-loaded ship, and looked back as if expecting to see Noah Calhoun run and catch her. Her father didn't even know she was here, and much less, if he knew he would want to know why. Then there would be more and more questions and that would definitely be overloading. All she had to find out, and she would, was if he would for sure be working on the RMS Titanic during its Maiden Voyage.


	4. The Boarding of the Ship

Chapter 4

April 10th1912

Noah Calhoun had been waiting for this day. It was a day of hope, change, and most of all it might bring him able to get closer to the Aly Hamilton he had his eyes on for a year and a half so far. Anxiously he pondered wondering when they were going to start letting people onboard. There were many closely packed lines, thousands of people's family and friends cheering, but mostly it was complete chaos. The Titanic was the most remarkable site he had ever seen; it stood 880 feet wide and weighed 270 tons. Noah had learned this, as he had worked on the ship with his friends Fin, and many other people. Just standing around the perimeter, a word he had heard many times in his ole building days was an amazing and extravagant site.

Even though it would be tough to get a look at the girl of his dreams, he knew that just because he was in a steerage compartment would not stop him from anything whatsoever. As he waited in the line, as hundreds of people boarded the ship of 'their dreams', he just waited with a comfortable pat on the back from Fin and a warm group hug-departure from his other buddies. Looking down at his ticket, and smiled, but looked again quickly. He thought he was going to be in Hallway G- 3rd Class with the rest of the crew. Instead, there had been an available room (unto his knowledge) and he had been 'bumped' up to second Class. The grin on his friend's faces, as if they had already known, lit up a smile on his own face as he punched each other's faces as a sign of recognition. Second and third class, however, were completely different worlds apart from the first class, and Noah knew it as he watched disgusted rich men such as John Jacob Astor and Benjamin Guggenheim board the ship exchanged dirty looks of impatience.

"Can you believe this mate? Second Class….awe, shucks. I'm only in steerage…."

"This is going to be the ship of many dreams! Look at this Irish-made steam liner….it's unsinkable I tell you…."

"Me mum wanted me to go on this ship, even though she ain't comin' herself. I told her, that she should come but she insisted on my 'immigration to the land of new hopes'."

As the group of friends exchanged their nods of approval at Noah and admired the ship for a few moments, they noticed the inspectors drawing closer and closer to them to make sure they didn't have any type of disease or head lice. Well, the line was moving fast and the minutes were drawing closer.


	5. Boarding Ship Pt2

Boarding the Ship Part 2

April 10th 1912

Southampton, England

The boarding continued. Noah Calhoun and his friends at this point had been waiting for an hour and a half to get into the ship. Of course, a part of it had been because they had gotten here extra early to make sure they had the right tickets and knew where to load and where the cargo went. They had found out at that time, that Noah had instead gotten bumped up to a 2nd Class ticket, which obviously shocked his 3rd class friends. Mainly, it was because he was a staff member that had proven himself in many occasions at the lumberyard **and **whileworking on the Titanic. Therefore, when a honeymoon couple had not shown up for their tickets in Compartment D, he had gotten his opportunity.

"I've heard that the 3rd Class on this ship is better than most 2nd Classes on others…such as the Olympic! God blesses us like that…"

"Her _own **sister**_ ship….I ain't complaining though. I hope that the bunks are as nice as they say there are"

"Well, God be! Imagine how damn fancy the 1st class diners and suites and all their fancy 'lounges' are,"

"There are no needs to talk like that, gentleman," one of the surrounding officers nodded with disapproval at the slightest. As Officer Lowe turned his back, Fin sniggered and Noah rolled his eyes and put a hand through his messy dirty blonde hair.

"I bet that is why the first class officers think more highly of the 1st Class people," Fin's buddy John muttered as they witnessed a filthy rich man tip an officer, with several American-hundred bills. "Because they get tipped so highly… cuz' they (he paused) can afford it"

"I've got to go get in my 2nd class cabin, boys," he saluted as he started to strut proudly up to the boarding gate for the second-class passengers, slightly rushed as he moved. As he looked around and took in everything around him, he looked up eagerly noticing the family of Allison Hamilton….all of them moving closer and closer to the interior of the Titanic. Anxiously he peered, admiring and noticing how pretty that young woman looked in a Spring Formal Dress. A dress, with his income, he could never possibly afford.

Out of nowhere it seemed, or when they were boarding somehow one of the boarding bridge's boards had fallen out of place, and Allison (frightened and scared out of her wits, mind you) had her whole leg nudged into the wooden seams – stuck! At first, no one noticed, but within minutes, officers by the tens started showing up and trying to help the young girl. Obvious at that moment in time, none succeeded and Noah, scared and madly in love with her at the moment, raced to the top, pushing and shoving,(not caring who) to rescue his girl. Officers gave him dirty looks, first class people gave him snide comments, and countless people gave ignorant expressions, but he couldn't care less. Once he reached her, he looked her caringly in the eye getting down on his hands and knees and slowly managing, without hurting her, to get her leg out of the wide crack. Her expression lit up, and looked appreciative tremendously.

It was as if Noah had been reborn when newer, mixed feelings of love and anxiety filled him instantly. "There you are m'lady," he muttered softly in her ear as he pulled back a strand of beautiful light red/blond hair out of her eyes. Her parents, as deeply appreciative they were, tried to obviously hide it as they just nodded him out of the way without giving a chance for any more words to be spoken between the mixed classes.


	6. First Full Day of Maiden Voyage

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, got that NOTHING!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**First Day of the Maiden Voyage**_

_**April 13, 2006 10:00 AM **_

After falling to sleep late, pondering his thoughts of what exactly had gone yesterday, Noah awoke with a start at around 10 in the morning the next day. To his excitement, everything he had hoped was not a dream, wasn't. He was in on the first voyage of the Titanic, and he was in fact not a 3rd Class passenger…but a 2nd class passenger. It was something that even his pals were a little bit envious.

The lumberjack pulled on his clothes unaware of anything else around him, he was dressed and brushed, took a quick shower, and headed over to the dining hall to get some early brunch. Noah peered around to see approximately how old the various age groups were, he saw a few teenage looking children, younger children, and people as old as about 65 years old. Among the younger people he met was 12-year-old Ruth Baker, who was sailing with her younger siblings and mother to meet her father in New York.

Noah smiled, taking the time to chat with a few people around his age, and finished his breakfast anxious to "casually stroll" among the decks of the Titanic. Its area was approx. half a mile in length, and they were sturdy Irish decks, built by more than 1,000 Irishmen. Intact stained glass windows made up the 1st class decks, and benches/deck chairs lined the three-fourths of the outside decks.

He put his hands in his dusty overalls' pockets, and nodded toward young misses and misters walking his way. Not expecting Aly Hamilton to be up this hour, he figured it was best to improve his already-a given muscles, both from working at the lumber mill ( carrying heavy loads) and exercising in his free time back at home. Some of the first class women gave him slightly oblivious looks, trying to avoid his smiles and gazes as if she in fact was the girl he was looking for, but he simply sighed and yawned. Two thousand people were an excessive amount of people to have to look through to find her, but at least he was one of those "lucky" few.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_April 13th 1912_**

**_1st Class Diner Hall _**

_**10:15 A.M.**_

A grin fit to make even the grumpiest of people smile, and a dress as beautiful and delicate as one of the Queen's own lace garments, Allison looked at her own stunning reflection at around 9 in the morning. Her mother had woken her up shortly before, quick to get her dressed and prepared for the day ahead. Nodding in approval at her, she had her lady in attending, Ginny finish her makeup and prepare her for "brunch" in the diner hall on deck B.

"'Okay. Ginny, that's good, thank ya'" Her strong Southern-English accent acquired in her voice as she firmly spoke looking over herself as her maid protested that she wasn't finished with the powder. Shaking her head stubbornly, she simply told Ginny that she had other things to worry about and to let her be for a few minutes to write in her journal. Pausing, and reflecting on what had occurred she wrote it down a little bit sloppily as she had to hurry, and nodded as she finished writing.

"Ginny, can you get me a warm cup of tea for me, thanks? And a light sweater, just in case the breeze intimidates me today, many thanks," she smiled her sweetest as the maid simply nodded off looking a little bit flustered as she brought what she had asked for.

Recalling the past day's events, she strained to remember her mystery hero, and his gorgeous grin. He was slightly handsome, considering he wasn't in first class with her, and she wasn't sure about her feelings of him, yet. Aly's ankle throbbed just from the memory, and a tightly woven bandage wrapped around its heel. Yes, it was true that her parents did not approve of liking a lower class, but she didn't care, she determined to meet her "hero" again, and soon. Well, before the voyage was over at least. Then they would dock on the harbor in New York. After all, her family planned to send her to college in a woman's college in New York for a few months, and send her back within a year. She wasn't sure if he planned to return to his family in England, but she sure hoped it. Maybe they could get together sometime….

"Miss Hamilton, please try to hurry. Your mother keeps on reminding me to hurry you, as brunch is served within the hour."

"Thanks, Ginny. Please tell her…"

"Sorry, Aly. Today there will be no excuses if you are late to lunch. You know that you had a time frame yesterday, when you boarded!"

"Yes, I understand the circumstances. But what if I wanted to do something different, for once in my life?"

"I don't know, madam. I'm only your maid, remember?" Ginny retorted her politeness coldly, and tightened Aly's corset as she spoke.

Aly sucked in quickly, and tried to catch her breath as the corset tightened, and strained a little bit at first. However, within minutes, she had accepted the feeling, and slipped on her overcoat – a delicate powder-white dress with ruffles at the end of her sleeves. Ginny handed her a matching pinkish sweater as she had requested earlier. Miss Hamilton slipped on her heels and walked slowly, still with a slight pain in her ankle, and with her servant's help managed to find a seat in the Palm Café court.

Allison's father was the first to comment on her wardrobe choice, as her mother looked her over and finally nodded in approval. "You look pretty, m'dear."

"Yes, lovely like a true lady that you are becoming," her mother, added with a slight smile on her obviously proudly concealed grimace.

"Thank you," Aly struggled to reply as she looked at her mother's approved expression with slight thankfulness. She hated to have to differ from her mother's opinion, and resume arguing as the day before.

The waiter who had seated her before, strolled up to her table seeking what they wanted to order, and Aly shrugged to herself thinking of something quickly. "Sir, I'll take whatever your specialty is for today, and a glass of lemonade, thank you"

Now, all she hoped was that the specialty was good, and that it wasn't something she might regret ordering. Later, she was going to regain her strength at the swimming pool, but was to refrain from doing anything unladylike at the gym.


	7. Newly Found Attraction?

Chapter 7

Newly Found….Love?

Allison Hamilton was quick to eat the salad part of her specialty which turned out to be a salad with ranch and French dressing, with a half pound quarter of roast beef with sliced onions, lettuce, and different kind of meat toppings. Her father satisfyingly disapproved, but she thought it was only so he could have most of it to split with her mother. After all, they didn't want her to gain much weight, or lose much for that matter, but they didn't care much about their own looks, they just wanted to control Aly's.

Her mother had insisted on her attending the Hymnals at this morning's Church Service led by none other than Captain Smith himself. But her father somehow convinced her that their daughter would become even more reluctant to do anything that they instructed, if they continued to "bully," her around as so.

She took a step outward of the Dining Hall, so that she was now on the main First Class deck; a few doors down was the Grand Staircase. With its beautifully designed architectural dome that allowed light to pour into the room, and the paintings and furnishings done as nicely as Picasso and his creative works of art, it was a wonder to behold. Thomas Andrews must have had some pretty decent ideas when designing this most wondrous ship.

Meanwhile, Noah Calhoun found himself wandering the gateways to the Third Class passage. The narrow windings could lead to most anywhere on the ships, though at this point in the cruise; towards a gate that separated them from the luxurious Second and First Class passengers. Or the wealthier those were onboard. He shook his hair back, and pulled his cap on, smiling at the occasional Irish lad that crossed his path. There were aplenty of immigrants onboard this Maiden Voyage. Hoping for prosperity, great fortune, and a turn of their events, they set foot on this ship. There would certainly be one, little did they know at this point in time.

Sometimes, she wondered if there were any families that weren't like hers, and didn't control their daughters and sons' lives. But the difference with normal and her family was that her Father was in Parliament, which not only meant that she was practically born into a wealthy family, but that meant that constantly there would be folks coming up to her father. She sighed, excusing herself from the table politely and curtsying to the man that her father, John Hamilton, was talking to quietly.

She quickly walked as fast she could without running so that her mother didn't have a chance to see where she was heading, and to catch a breath of fresh air. But primarily to have a chance to talk to people her age, or at least get to meet some new people, which would make the trip a whole hell of a lot enjoyable.

Those thoughts running through her head were not only suitable for a young woman in the 1910's, but she didn't dare think what her father and mother would do if they found out that she was cursing…simply in her thoughts, though. It wasn't like men didn't ever curse, and you couldn't go 3 days without hearing at least one curse word for every hour in the lifelong day of a man's life.

Every now and then she would get occasional grins and rather strange gestures from men either around her age, or a few years older either way. She was used to it, being most wealthy and "stunning" as she was described. Men literally were always trying to court Miss Hamilton, one of the finest ladies any one of them may have seen in their lifetime, as many considered. Perhaps that was a way of trying to attract her, swoop in, and take her into his protective arms. Most men that she was courted by, however, had to be approved by her father firstly, and many lads her age didn't pass that test.

As she walked aimlessly throughout the ship, it didn't take her long to notice the beauty of everything around her. Being an artist, or at least painting weekly, everything on the ship took to her heart, from 1st to 3rd class civilians, architectural designs, and just being on a wonderfully built ship. The young lady made a mental note to buy a canvas and start painting as soon as she reached the destination of New York, before the memories faded.

Minutes upon minutes passed, and soon it was nearing 3 hours past noon as she kept on strolling throughout the decks, taking her time every so often to sit down on a nearby bench of deck chair. She didn't even care about how her mother, Jean Hamilton, would pronounce these hours of "foolishness wasted." Around 15 minutes past 3 o'clock, as she had begun to work her way down the decks toward the swimming pool area, she noticed the same 2nd/3rd class ( she couldn't tell) young man who had saved her from falling just yesterday.

_Noah Calhoun._ The name rang through her head like a siren going off; she had to talk to him, even if she was not sure why she wanted to. Mustering all her confidence, Aly headed over taking her time and looking as if she was just casually looking around.

"Excuse me, Noah isn't it?" She asked the young man whose hands slipped into his pockets, and whose face started just the slightest to turn a light shade of pink matching her wool sweater perfectly.

"Oh," Noah looked like he was just aware that she had been talking to him. "Yeah, hey…how are you doing? Is your ankle feeling better, m'am?"

Aly laughed quietly at the recognition and smiled slightly. "You know… you don't have to call me ma'am? I get enough of that from the **people** in first class. Just call me Aly," she answered him saying the word people as if it was worth nothing but varmint.

The young man looked slightly taken aback, but glad, about what she had spoken. He seemed like a polite fellow, with dirty blonde hair, but with laid back features that you could tell he had, just from the expression on his face. As he spoke, he had a feature to his voice that revealed that he had a little bit of shy and quiet nature in him, but he was pretty darn confident. "So, Aly. I was just about to go for a swim in the pool; would you like to join me?"

Aly thought about it, and gave him a mysterious look as she answered. She was taken by surprise at the sudden question, but she didn't let him tell and kept her surprise to herself. She was exceptionally well at concealing her feelings, especially from her parents and grandparents.

"Well, Mr. Calhoun. I don't have to think about that one. I would sure like to join you, but I have to get my swimsuit, may I join you in a few minutes, you can wait in my room if you like."

Her flirty nature stood out in her voice, as she smiled warmly at the lower class, but more middle aged young man. He looked as if he would do anything in the world, if she wanted him to, but that was one quality that she saw in most every guy, except this guy seemed more determined to have her if that was what he wanted.

Noah took his time responding, and leaned back against the wall moving him toward her, a little bit, and smiled as if sensing that she was flirting a little bit. "Sure thing, Miss Hamilton," he said hoping to get her just a little bit annoyed by the 'recognition.' He outstretched his arm; to escort her to her room like a gentleman might do in upper-class as he had seen men in numerous nickelodeons do.

"So, can you tell me a little bit about yourself, Aly?" He asked her hoping to catch her off guard, and grinning to prove what he was doing. _Just having a little bit of fun with the lady,_ he though to himself innocently.

Aly indeed was taken off guard, as Noah had obviously predicted, she stopped herself from rolling her eyes to be polite, and knew automatically that he knew all of what he needed to know. She could tell that he liked her a little bit, and she couldn't help but hoping that her prediction was right.

"Well, my father is in the English government. I've grown up in a wealthy family, yes, and that is not necessarily one of my best compliments about myself. My parents, they like to control me a lot, so I appear to be a little bit of a sourpuss and overly manner from a lot of people's perspectives. And…I could have any gentleman I wanted any day," she added with a wink, as a sly look spread across her thin cheekbone.

As they approached the main hallway leading up to her own private suite, Aly knocked to make sure there was no one already in the room, as she didn't fancy having her parents eavesdropping on their conversation. Noah stood there patiently, his eyes scanning every inch of her from her gorgeous smile to the hem of her white, ruffled dress. When they entered the room, Calhoun took this time to answer her last remark and expression.

"Some people in my society would call that _flirting with me lad_, would they not," he kidded her trying to hold back a fit of nervous laughter that was stirring up inside of him. Instead, Noah as nervous as ever, remained fidgeting with his overall's pockets, aware of the many strange and ignorant glances that surrounded the pair of them. It was most disapproving to see a woman of her class; with one of his _kind_, as some may label it.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That's for you to find out," she retorted as she headed into the bathroom to change into her swim outfit. Ally was a little embarrassed, because the swim suit showed a lot of her legs. Something that many of people in her status would highly disapprove and look down upon, simply because it was not the trend, or not conservative enough for their taste. Her parents weren't even sure if they wanted her to be able to swim in public anymore, because primarily it wasn't a God-given trait for women to be able to swim.

Noah waited patiently his eyes scanning the beautifully decorated room, obviously one of the fanciest and exquisite rooms on the entire ship. Sometimes, he wished his fortune would change and money would rain down from the sky, but he always debated in the end that it was the personality not necessarily they're looks or fortune that made a person. Inside, his head was spinning, all of this was happening to fast for him to keep track of, in his opinion he was about to swim with one of the most beautiful and stunning young women that he had ever seen.

It was less than a few moments, although long for Noah to have to endure the time without speaking to this lasso, when she reappeared. This time, her hair was not up or in a fancy design as he had last seen it, but instead her beautifully delicate hair swept down her back, creeping down, and way past her shoulders in length. Her pale cheeks, had a tint of rose-color in them, and the make-up that had previously been administered for countless hours in previous, was taken off. But, indeed it made her look even more attractive to this lad. He was taken away by her beauty, indeed; and she could recognize the look from anywhere. She tried to restrain from laughing, from poking fun at his awestruck gazes.

"I…I, you look absolutely….marvelous," he managed shaking back any of the other thoughts that may have crept into his mind at the moment. Delirious as Noah may have been, he was plenty aware of her eyebrow, hoisted at an odd angle as if waiting for him to judge her.

"Don't I?" She teased after a moment, stretching out her legs; and inching a couple more feet towards him. Allison placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently nudged him; hoping he would get the gesture to look back over to where she was. Thankfully, he was persuaded most easily.

"Where to," he asked her, his carefree but casual accent gently gliding softly along his lips as he waited for her to make her move. What would it be?

Note to the reader. I do not own any of these characters. Many are fictional from movies, and etc. A few of them are historically proven to be true characters. Reviews, and comments are much appreciated. Tips and advice are most definitely.


	8. Get in the Water!

Chapter 8

The Pool

April 14th, 1912

Sometime around Noon.

Noah waited patiently outside her bathroom door, admiring everything in the room, and he occasionally walked around to admire pictures she had painted, or photographs that had been taken of them. Of course, he wished they were able to print them in color so that he could admire every bit of Aly Hamilton's beauty, but at that time in history, it was only black and white photographs. So far, Calhoun was having one of the best experiences in his life, being able to help a pretty girl, swim with a pretty girl, and just being able to talk to her. Wait until he told Fin and his pals about this, in fact he hadn't seen much of them throughout the trip. He was probably flirting with the lasses in 2nd or 3rd class for all Mr. Calhoun knew. He shoved his hands into his pockets' and followed her down towards the pool; a place where he had passed numerous of times, but never actually been in.

He was astounded by the beauty of the room. Every little detail was perfect from the nicely painted walls, to the portraits on the walls done by excellent artists that he had even heard of such as Picasso and duplicates of Michelangelo's and Leonardo Da Vinci's work. The nicely framed room, included a patio that wrapped around the outside, including port holes, and a private suite if they indeed wanted to eat outside in private, instead of the public places. Noah didn't even want to imagine how much it costs for simply one room.

"You look quite pretty," he complimented her quietly, his eyes lighting up a tad as he scanned her.

About 15 minutes later, Aly came out of the bathroom with her pink sweater folded neatly on her arm, and with her swim suit on. A silk bath robe covered her swim suit, and some of her strawberry blonde hair was put up in a peach bonnet that even looked quite pretty on her, even if it made her age look 2-3 years younger than she actually was. Shyly, she gave him a slight nod and grin as if to signal to head downstairs, and within minutes they were approaching the room with the Olympic-sized pool and heated-water tubs.

Noah took off his shirt and stripped down to his swim suit, not caring if a couple of the people in the room were staring or not. He wasn't that shy about his appearance, he had strong muscles all over, and could easily carry a girl for a couple hours straight if he wanted to. Allison raised her eyebrows, not in an insulting way, but was surprised by how surprisingly thick muscles he had. She smiled at him encouragingly, and dropped her bath robe folding it neatly on one of the deck chairs by the edge of the pool.

"Now, could you help me decide if I should get in the water or not?" she asked him with a slight grimace. The water looked pretty cold, since this specific one wasn't entirely heated.

"Get in the water!" Noah shouted not intending his echo to be as loud and strong as it was, and hoped not to frighten her. But knowing Aly this well already, he didn't figure it would. He, who had already dived into the water several times by this point, climbed out of the pool dripping wet, and headed over to where she was. "I swear by golly, I'll throw you in!" He laughed, pointing a finger at her as if threatening her.

As there weren't many people to make a fool of themselves into, she shook her head reluctantly and threw her head back as if completing the stage of being stubborn and reluctant.

"Alright, here it goes," Noah warned his smirk showing by now as he went up behind her, and swept her into his arms and started to walk to the pool, making each step slow, so she could get the picture.

Surprisingly, Aly felt safe in his arm, and didn't really struggle to get out, until he actually tossed her into the deeper end of the water which turned out to be pretty cold. Allison screamed, with a little bit of laugh in her scream, until she figured out she didn't yet know how to tread water. _Noah wasn't aware of this,_ she remembered her eyes widening as she started to sink kicking with all her might.

Noah wasn't aware that she was panicking at first, and started to laugh a deep, and hollow laugh. A couple minutes later, he realized he hadn't asked her if she knew how to swim or not, and dove in unthinkingly. Allison was already underwater and struggling to get herself afloat. Within a minute or so, Noah had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her above the surface carefully.

"Are you alright, Aly?" He asked cautiously, hoping she didn't start yelling at him, or something.

"You stupid fool, Noah…" She shrieked, turning it into a laugh, and smiled. "I could just kiss you, even if I didn't want to. And I don't know if I want to or not."

Noah folded his arm across his chest. "Oh, you want to," he said smartly, then leaned over, embraced her, and kissed her. He was surprised when… she indeed, kissed him back…..not at all caring if people all around were pointing and staring at this public display of affection.

Aly lifted her chin up, and looked into his dark eyes and put a soft, thin hand through his hair. "Oh, Mr. Calhoun, I think it would be nice to be in a more private place…maybe my room, would you mind?" Noah smiled, still elated from the kiss and not really thinking anything besides it. "Oh, Miss Hamilton, I wouldn't mind one bit."


End file.
